Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing an electronic component attached wiring board that has a wiring board and an electronic component mounted on the wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-209580 describes a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a wiring substrate is formed on a support that is formed from a plate of metal such as copper, and a semiconductor element is mounted on the wiring substrate after the support is removed or on the wiring substrate on the support. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.